


K1NG L33R

by matrixrefugee



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Crack, Gen, LOLspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The first scene written in LOLspeak





	K1NG L33R

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "King Lear, author's choice, the first scene in LOLspeak". An English professor who was a long time family friend would be rolling in her grave if she knew I was writing this in LOLspeak, but I still dedicate this to her...

LEAR: U can haz mi thrown if one of u lovz mee

GONERIL: OMG I loveez u mor tahn cheezburgrz, srsly

CORDELIA: (to herself) I Failz. I canz be only kwai-it

LEAR: I givez u all tihs landz

REGAN: Goneril no speakz troof. I no happee unless I iz loving u.

CORDELIA: I iz failz for teh looze. Whut kan I sayz nao?

LEAR: I givez u all tehse landz an cheezeburgerz. Nao can haz mi yungist daughterz? Whut u sayz?

CORDELIA: Nuffing.

LEAR: Nuffing?

CORDELIA: Nuffing.

LEAR: Nuffing getz u nuffing.

CORDELIA: I Failz. I no haz talent for wurdz.


End file.
